


Dancin'

by Anny (CupcakeGirlA)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/Anny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your typical night at Babylon. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancin'

Justin danced to the music. It was the usual pulsing rhythm you always heard in Babylon. Some song about boys and celebrating and fucking... they all seemed the same after so long. No wonder Brian could never remember what they had been listening to the night before. He twisted his body to the beat, a sleek sweat covering his abdomen. He was suddenly glad to have left his shirt with Emmett and Ted. He felt a warm presence against his back and he smiled, swaying his hips in a sex filled swagger. The man behind him groaned pressing closer. Yep, definitely a man, not there was any other option, not here of all places. But, yep, that was definitely a very hard dick pressed to backside. He ground backward against the bulge. A long arm wound around his side pulling him closer. He smiled over his shoulder, a typical pout pressing his lips.

The man was beautiful, but not anywhere near able to rival that of Brian Kinney. The thought of his lover pressed at his mind and he turned to look at the dancing bodies surrounding him. He spotted Brian about fifteen feet away. The older man was grinding between two barely dressed men who looked about ready to eat him alive. Justin felt his cock twitch and groaned quietly. Brian looked up, almost as if he had heard the soft sound over the pounding bass. A smirk spread across Brian's lips and his hazel eyes swept over Justin's naked chest and obvious erection. He turned back to the man in front of him and leaned forward to talk quietly in his ear. The Trick frowned and pressed closer. Brian shook his head at him moving from between the two.

Oh... TWINS! How had Justin missed that little detail? Brian eyes were dark with lust and a sexy smile played across his full lips. Anyone else would have been distracted by the two identical twins who had come together in the absence of Brian and started making out. Justin, however, was too caught up in Brian's hungry gaze to take much notice. Brian stopped in front of him. His long hair hung in his eyes and he was only slightly winded. Justin pushed away from the moaning man behind him and slithered up against his boyfriend. Brian hated being referred to as such but Justin didn't care. They were in a relationship. They were a couple and they were living together. Justin considered that to be dating.

His dancing partner forgotten, Justin's arms encircled Brian's neck and they began to dance. Men stopped to stare from all around and the image of the pair was projected on many of the screens lining the club. They were locked in a dance no one else would be able to duplicate. Their eyes were locked together, and they held each other close. Their hips rocked tightly and they moved in perfect synchronization. Michael shook his head watching the two dance. Emmett was cooing over the pair and hanging on Ted who sat nursing a beer.

"Those two never stop. It's hard to believe that all those guys haven't caught on yet," Ted spoke over the music. Michael slumped into the empty seat and frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked taking a sip of his own drink. Ted smiled, shaking his head.

"You know Brian better than anyone else here Michael. When was the last time you heard about him fucking some Trick in the backroom. Sure he was never really one to fuck-and-tell but you always knew, we all always knew..." Ted said smiling again.

"It's been what? 6? 7 months?" Emmett said with his usual offhandedness. Only he could accurately remember the details of his friends sex-lives, or on occasion the lack thereof. Michael's brow furrowed and he stood again moving to the railing to look down over the club again. Justin and Brian were still going strong, hips twisting and pelvis' grinding together with each downbeat. He watched Brian scrape his teeth along Justin's long pale throat and sighed. How had he missed that?

Justin's head fell back and he hissed at the feeling of a tongue lapping at the artery running past his Adam’s apple. Brian smiled at the reaction, tilting the blonds head to look into his eyes.

"What day will it be in the morning?" he asked. Justin smiled swaying his hips harshly.

"Sunday."

"School?"

"No."

"Homework?"

"No. Finished this afternoon."

"Work?"

"Two to Eight." Brian pulled him closer.

"Fucking?"

"Now... until two?" Brian grinned, jerking away suddenly and leading Justin through the mass of bodies toward the door. "Brian?" Justin laughed tugging at his arm, where Brain had a firm grip on his wrist. Brian whirled around, pushing Justin's back into the brick wall of the club. His mouth pressed to Justin's in a heated kiss. Justin broke for air. "The guys? My shirt?" he gasped. Brian's face hovered inches away from his own. He licked his lips looking down at Justin's naked chest.

"The guys are grownups and I like you better this way," he reached between them to tug on Justin's nipple ring. The teenager sucked in a fast breath. "I'll buy you another if it means that much to you," he paused waiting for a response.

"It's just a shirt," Justin whispered smiling.

"That's what I thought. Come on then. We're behind schedule with each passing second. I should already be buried balls-deep in that tight little ass of yours..." Brian smacked Justin's rear-end as if to accentuate his words. He pulled away moving across the street to reach his car, Justin following behind grinning widely.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first QAF fic I ever wrote. It was written years ago. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
